infected_rpg_mcfandomcom-20200213-history
Voting
Overview Voting is a mechanic that will give you different types of crates, often token, which when opened will give you different loot types. | | Voting Links Planet Minecraft Minestatus This Place This Other Place Minecraft Servers Minecraft IP List About the Crates Token crates: Token crates are crates that gives tokens, there are 3 tiers of token crates : Tier 1, Tier 2, Tier 3. Tier 1 is worth about 100 tokens tier 2 about 300 and tier 3 500 tokens. --- Camo crates: Camo crates are crates that gives weapon of all kinds , camo crates gives 2 weapons per 1 opening , it gives decent weapons from all kinds. Camo crates has 3 tiers: Tier 1, Tier 2, Tier 3. These crates can be obtained by voting on the server's website. Tier 1 is worth about 150 tokens tier 2 about 500 tokens tier 3 is about 700 tokens --- Rare crates : Rare crates are crates that gives very decent and rare items and even potion effects, rare crates give 2 things per 1 opening. Rare crates has 3 tiers: Tier 1 , Tier 2 , Tier 3. These crates can be obtained by voting on the server's website. Tier 1 is worth about 700 tokens, tier 2 about 1.500 tokens tier 3 about 2300 tokens --- Wildcard crates: Wild card crates are my favorite crates, wild card gives 2 crates of every kind dis-including soul crates. Wild card crates can be obtained by voting or opening airdrop crates. Wildcard crates has only 1 tier and it is Wildcard Wild card are worth about 1000 tokens Legendary crate: Legendary crate is one of the best crates, legendary crates gives about 3 very decent and rare items or potion effects. legendary crates can be obtained each time a person hits 100 votes or bought from the shop. Legendary crates only has 1 tier like the wildcard and its just a legendary crate. Legendary crate price jumps from 5000 to 10000 --- Soul crates: Soul crates in my opinion is the best crate you can get, soul crates only gives you 1 soul weapon. Soul weapons are weapons that you can never lose, well only if you throw them from your inventory or pvp log which will cause you to lose them. Soul crates can be bought from the shop. Soul crates only has 1 tier like the wild card and the legendary crate and it is a soul crate. Soul crate price jumps from 50000 to 60000 --- Airdrop crates: Airdrop crates are crates that gives you 4 types of things you will probably need to survive such as ammo , medical items, and some time gives you food to. Air drop crates can be obtained by the command /airdrop that gives you from 1 airdrop crate to 10 airdrop crates it is totally random. Airdrop crates only has 1 tier like some other crates which is airdropcrate. I'd rather not give airdrop crates a price because the command needed to obtain them costs 500 tokens. --- Forgotten info: All the crates can be obtained to by looting the crashsites which is simply a helicopter that craches every 5 hours and you will need a compass to track the crach. (Descriptions Created/Written by BettermanMC) Category:Game Mechanic